Finding Home
by insanewytch
Summary: Theresa finds a new hope and a new home after Ethan finds out Gwen is pregnant and proposes to her
1. Prolouge

**Finding Home**

_I don't own the rights to Passions. I make no money, so please don't sue. _

_This story starts the night that Ethan proposes to Gwen after learning she is pregnant. Alistair will be nice to Theresa in this fanfic. Haven't decided yet who to pair Theresa with yet. We soon learn long kept secrets aren't secret long in Harmony._

**Prologue**

Theresa was devastated. The man she love who swore he love her just proposed to another woman. Not just any woman, one determined to destroy her at all cost. While is hurt to see this, Theresa understood. She had grown up without her father. If she and Ethan were meant to do he would come back to her. She only hope the Ethan was doing the right thing and following his heart.

Gwen was ecstatic. She won. Ethan was going to marry her. Best yet he proposed in front of that gold-digger Theresa. Better yet she was giving Ethan his first born. Something Theresa couldn't give him. Eve told everyone that Gwen needed to rest so Rebecca and Ivy both went with Gwen to her room to talk. Ethan went for a walk. Gwen was frighten for a moment that Theresa would follow Ethan. But before Gwen left the solarium she heard the maid say that Theresa's son needed her.

Sam went in search of Ethan and the rest of the people gathered left for their respective room or homes.

There would be fire crackers in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Finding Home**

_Same disclaimer as prologue. A little backstory. Ethan and Gwen are planning their wedding. Kay didn't sleep with Miguel though she will say he is the father of her baby. DNA tests will be performed. There will be angst and lots of drama. _

**Chapter 1**

It had been two weeks since Ethan proposed to Gwen. Rebecca has been pushing for them to marry as soon as possible. Ivy is also helping with the preparations as well. Gwen has convinced Sheridan to be her maid of honor. Sheridan was unsure if she should but Luis told her that if Gwen is your friend then do it. Rebecca also has been trying to get Julian to divorce Theresa. He has been hesitant because she signed no prenup and could get half his money. Also Alistair was forbidding Julian from divorcing Theresa. It seems Alistair has become Theresa biggest fan.

Theresa has been splitting her time, these last few week, between caring for her son and work at Crane Industries. Alistair has asked her to head up a new department, Crane Couture. She was now designing clothes for big name people. She also told Sheridan that she should be Gwen's maid of honor. Theresa didn't mind. Pilar is no longer working as the Crane housekeeper. Alistair and Theresa have asked her to watch Ethan Martin while Theresa works. Pilar accepted right away.

Miguel was busy planning his wedding to Charity. Though Kay kept insisting that they slept together. Even Miguel knew this to be a lie. Charity didn't even believe it. Their wedding was after Ethan and Gwen's. About five days after.

Luis and Sheridan were planning their own wedding. It was in a few months. After Bermuda, Luis thought he had lost his love. But he found her on the island of St. Lucy. He also found his long lost brother, Antonio. They called him Brian there. Luis tried to get Antonio to come back. But he didn't want to. Luis got him to call their mother. That was one less worry off Pilar's shoulders.

The weeks pass in a blur for the residents of Harmony.

-Passions-

All too soon the day of Ethan and Gwen's wedding was here. Ethan stayed at Sam's the night before. Gwen woke up early that morning and her thoughts immediately went to Theresa and how she might ruin the wedding. Rebecca told her daughter not to worry she will take care of the little trollop.

Rebecca went to Theresa's room and found it empty. She then went to the nursery and found Theresa there rocking her son. Rebecca tells Theresa that they have something to discuss. She told Theresa that she will not tolerate any outburst that would ruin her Gwennie's wedding today. Theresa says she has no plans on even going to the wedding seeing as her son is sick and needs her. This trips Rebecca up. She says good and huffs away. Soon Julian, Ivy, Gwen and Rebecca leave for the church. Rebecca and Ivy leave last minute instructions to the help to keep an eye on Theresa and finish setting up for the reception.

Ethan woke early that morning. He starts to wish that he was marrying Theresa but stops himself. He needs to focus on Gwen and their child. He has to do the right thing. Forgetting Theresa is probably the best thing to so. Sam walks in and asks if Ethan is alright. Ethan says yes. They eat and get ready. Then they too head to the church.

-Passions-

They all arrived at the church. Gwen went into the bridal room to put on the last minute touches. She was excited. Soon she would be Ethan's wife. Then as soon as her mother marries Julian, and Julian adopts Ethan, she will be the wife of the Crane Heir. No Theresa to try and ruin her life. Julian is waiting to walk Gwen down the aisle. Rebecca wanted him over Johnathan. Ivy comes in and says it is time to start.

Gwen is waiting at the end of the aisle waiting for the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. She sees Ethan at the altar. She thinks he looks so handsome. Then the bridal march begins. Ethan turns and sees Gwen walking down the aisle on Julian's arm. He feels as if a noose is tightening around his throat. He hides his discomfort from Gwen as he smiles at her when she joins him at the altar.

The priest begins the ceremony. When he got to the part where people could object. Gwen looked fearfully out over the guests. She expected to see Theresa. When no one objected the priest continue on. Then he got to the vows and Ethan almost said Theresa's name but caught himself. Gwen noticed the slip but didn't say anything right then. Then they were pronounced husband and wife. The newlywed couple and their guests went to the Crane mansion for the reception.

-Passions-

The reception was in full swing when Gwen and Ethan arrived by limo. They immediately joined their families in celebrating their nuptials. Gwen was angry with Ethan and it showed. Ethan was in full apology mode. He tried to anticipate Gwen's every move. Rebecca pulled Gwen aside as Ivy pulled Ethan aside.

Rebecca asked Gwen what was wrong. Gwen responded that Ethan still loves Theresa. He almost said her name at the wedding ceremony earlier. Rebecca pointed out that she, Gwen was Ethan's wife not Tacosita. Gwen told her mother that she was right. Gwen tried to put Theresa out of her mind and enjoy her reception.

Ivy ask why would he almost say Theresa's name at the ceremony. Ethan said he didn't know. Ivy told him to forget Theresa. She is nothing but trouble. He was better off with Gwen. Gwen was honest, loving and most of all hasn't tried to ruin his or Ivy's life. Ethan told his mother that she was right. He should forget Theresa and focus on Gwen and their child.

Ethan went over to where Gwen was standing with her mother and asked her to dance. They danced and try to put their minds at ease. Neither one saw the shadow smoking the cigar on th edge of the dance floor.

-Passions-

Ethan and Gwen soon left for their honeymoon. The reception broke up and everyone went home or to their rooms. Rebecca has tried again to get Julian to divorce Theresa. Julian said that Alistair will not let that happen. Rebecca is fuming. That little chulpa got her hooks into Alistair somehow. Probably sleeping with him thought Rebecca.

Julian say goodnight and goes to sleep. Rebecca decides to go have a little talk with Theresa. So she went to Theresa's room to have a little talk. Barging into Theresa's room yelling and demanding when is she going to divorce and go back to the barrio. Theresa is in the nursery when she hears Rebecca barge in and start yelling. Theresa comes into her room and confronts Rebecca. She asks Rebecca about why she is here. Rebecca says she is here to get her to divorce Julian and take herself back to the barrio where she belongs.

Theresa says that she will divorce Julian when she is good and ready. There is not one thing Rebecca can do. Then she told Rebecca that if she came into her room uninvited again she will have Rebecca kicked out of the Crane mansion. Rebecca is furious. Theresa tells her once again to leave. So Rebecca finally does leave. She goes back to the bedroom she shares with Julian.

-Passions-

It had been five days since Ethan and Gwen's wedding. Time has come for Miguel and Charity to get married. Their day started much like Ethan and Gwen's but with the doubt or the stress. Charity knew that today she would marry her soul mate. Kay woke feeling ill and her dress was tight. The Bennett family went to the church.

There Kay asked Eve if she could do a pregnancy test. Eve says yes they perform the test. Meanwhile the ceremony continues on without Kay. Suddenly when the priest to the part about if anyone had objections, Kay burst in the church and yells that she is pregnant. There is stunned silence in the church. Kay then goes on to say that Miguel is the father. Both Miguel and Charity call Kay a liar. They point out that Charity (_there never was an evil Charity)_ caught them and she found out Kay drugged Miguel. Sam asks if this is true.

Put on the spot, Kay had to think of a lie and fast. She said that Charity is the one lying and she and Miguel did make love. The baby is proof of that. Miguel demands a DNA test to be done as soon as possible. Then Charity tells the priest that they want to continue the ceremony. Kay is led to sit in a pew. The ceremony is finished and the newlyweds and guests head to the Lopez-FitzGerald's home. Kay tells her parents that she is going home and leaves for the Bennett household.

The reception for Charity and Miguel is a relax atmosphere. Theresa is proud of her brother for not letting true love pass him bye. Sam is disappointed in his daughter Kay. He wonders why she is lying, he could always tell when she was lying. Grace was worried for Kay. To become a mother at eighteen. And if the story is true, no father in sight. She would need a lot of help.

Pilar worries for her son. What is Kay is telling the truth? What if she is lying? How could one know?

The next few weeks would be explosive.


End file.
